Question: John's goal is to have more than $-7$ dollars in his bank account by the end of the month. The variable $d$ is the number of dollars in John's bank account at the end of the month. Write an inequality in terms of $d$ that is true only if John meets his monthly goal.
Answer: We want to represent account values with more than ${-7}$ dollars. In mathematical terms, we want to represent account values with greater than ${-7}$ dollars. $d >{-7}$